


Silence is Never the Answer

by amylee4life



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Both are male, Eventual Monster!Frisk, F/M, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk and Chara are related, Frisk is mostly mute, Let me know if I missed anything?, M/M, Male!Frisk, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Sassy!Frisk, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags and Pairings will be added as I go along, male!chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amylee4life/pseuds/amylee4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk found an old journal in his attic. There's a picture inside that looks exactly like his mother. The only problem is that it dates back 400 years. The things he finds inside both shock and interest him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nervous as sin, because it has been years since I posted a story ANYWHERE!! n-n

Frisk was reading a journal that he found in the attic of his home. It belonged to Annaka. If he was to go by the picture on the inside cover, he would've thought that he picked up his mother's book by mistake. Annaka must be his many times great grandmother. Without asking he took it back to his room and started reading it.

 

**_*March 4, 1612_ **

**_I was chosen to work in the palace with the monster prince. I'm very excited!! A poor farm girl such as myself to wait on him hand and foot. Mother said that if I'm lucky, I will catch a noble's eye. I could become a noblewoman if I work hard enough!_ **

**_-Annaka_ **

 

The monster prince? Monster's are real?? Frisk continued to read through the journal in front of him. Another entry caught his attention.

 

**_*September 22, 1615_ **

**_It's my birthday today. I was so excited to turn 16, but it wasn't such a good day. The Prince was crowned today and he is now King. He was always so nice to me and I admit that my heart beats for him. He called me for his last cup of tea before bed. He complimented my hair and began to pet me. He's never given me such attentions. I thanked him and tried to leave him to enjoy his tea. He forced me farther into his chambers and onto his bed. I never felt such pain. I begged him to stop. He continued to sing his praises at me and groped my chest. He allowed me to leave after he finished. I'm going to write to Mother and see if I'm still welcomed at home._ **

**_-Annaka_ **

 

Frisk was shocked. This was not what he was expecting when he pick up this book. Shock quickly bled into anger. How dare this privileged fucker think that he can do this?! Frisk continued to read and his heart went out to Annaka. She was able to go back home. It was only a short time later, she found out that she was pregnant. She lied to her mother about the father. When the baby was born, she was surprised that he looked mostly human.

 

**_*July 3, 1616_ **

**_I knew there was a chance that my child would look like the Monster King. There are not that many male goat monsters and I suspect that my mother is on to me. My sweet, sweet son Devin. I birthed him alone, in case he looked more like his sire than me. To my surprise, he is mostly human in appearance. He has two tiny lumps on his head, that I suspect will grow into horns. His ears also resemble his sires, and the tiny tail twitched when I touched it. These features are easily hidden, for now. Devin is already a month old and my mother is dying to hold him. But I won't let her, not yet. I found a Mage, his name is Karith, who said that he can help Devin. I hope that it works. I love him so much. I won't be able to live if he is taken from me. I am taking him over there now._ **

**_-Annaka_ **

 

_* **July 4, 1616**_

**_It worked!! Devin cried something awful while Mage Karith placed the spell over him. He looks like a normal human boy without his tail, ears and horns. My mother held him for the first time today. It was nice watching her-_ **

 

There was a quick and sharp knock on Frisk's bedroom door. He doesn't know why, but he quickly shut the journal and shoved it under his pillow. Luckily there was another book on his bed and he jerked it open. The door opened shortly after.

 

"Hey Frisk. I just got a call from your school." '!!!!' "Come downstairs." His mother left, not even waiting for an answer. Frisk quickly followed after his mother.

 

"Frisk, What is this about you skipping class?"

 

*I don't like it there. Everyone is a jerk.* Frisk signed carefully.

 

"That is not an answer and you know it."

 

*Half my teachers don't even know sign language. The other half act like I'm deaf and not mute. It's not the best learning environment to be in.*

 

"That's not your call! Why are you being a difficult child?"

 

*I'm sorry, mother. I won't be difficult anymo-* His mother suddenly slapped him across his eye. He fell to the side, hitting his head on one of the end tables. A vase was knocked over and the shattered glass cut into his arm. This... was not new. It had been a while since his Mother had _hit_ him this hard though!

 

"Look at what you made me do!" She yelled, looking down at the broken vase. She had only gotten it the year before as a farewell gift from her job. It was nice and she liked it. She knelled next to Frisk's curled up body. "You are too old for this shit, you know that? If you weren't such a hard headed little fucker, everything would work out. Clean this up."

 

Frisk flinched when a door slammed somewhere behind him. His head and right arm, was killing him. He picked himself up and went into the bathroom to clean up. His head was split, bleeding sluggishly. Using the First Aid kit, Frisk wrapped his head first, then his arm. He worked quickly, since he knew that his mother was in a mood. After cleaning the broken glass, Frisk quietly made his way back to his room. Before he could close the door, he could hear his mother's angry voice.

 

"Mother! I don't care! This boy is driving me mad." there was a pause and an upset huff. "I told you that I didn't want to be a mom!! Every time I wanted to get an abortion, I let you talk me out of it! I don't know why I even bother calling you anymore. It's always Frisk this and Frisk that! He's just a waste of effort, time and space! No Mother, I'm done talking."

 

Frisk never heard his mother say those things about him before. It was always 'Grow up. Not everyone's going to like a little shit like you.' and recently there has been a lot of 'I hate you' accompanied with 'I'm tired of seeing you. Get out of my sight.' He didn't know how to feel about this. He turned the light off and laid in his bed. It was the most safest thing to do when his mother was this way.

 

xXXx

 

It was late now. Maybe one or two am, Frisk wasn't sure. He had jerked awake, but he wasn't sure why. He started thinking, what if this was his window to leave? Maybe he could make it to his Grandmother's house before tomorrow if he left now? Frisk turned on his desk lamp and used the tiny glow to navigate through his room. Frisk grabbed his messenger bag and emptied it out of all his school stuff. It was going to get cold soon so he packed three sweaters, two shirts, three pairs socks, three pairs of underwear, and one pair of pants. He was sure that he had more pants at grandma's, so he didn't bother with more.

 

He pulled on some jeans and a dark red t-shirt that had Heero and Duo on the front of it. Then he grabbed his black rabbit eared hoodie. This one was his favorite. It was a bit big on him, but there was no way that he was leaving it behind. He put on his watch as he went to turn the light out, but he paused. Something told him that he had to bring the journal with him. It was still under his pillow. He would have been pretty upset if he couldn't finish reading it. Tucking the book away, he gave his room a quick look. Frisk grabbed a spare notebook and pen, since he was bound to run into someone who didn't understand sign language. Then he turned the light off and left his room.

 

He tiptoed into the kitchen and placed a half bag of trail mix, some fruit in his bag. While grabbing some water bottles from the fridge, a neighbor's dog started barking. Something told him that he didn't have that much time left. He spotted his mother's purse on the table in the dining room. He knew that she carried a lot of cash, but that thought didn't make it any easier for him to take it. Quickly and quietly, Frisk took her wallet out and opened it. There was some cards, a few receipts, and a ton of cash. He wasn't going to take the time to count it all. He took the cards and everything else that wasn't cash out and put it back into the purse. The money filled wallet was now in his pocket. He grabbed his keys, muffling the jingle against his palm.

 

He locked the door behind him and quickly walked down the street. His heart was beating triple time in his chest. He was sure that his mother was going to wake up and just- The image of being slapped came rushing forward. Frisk flinched and then started running. He ran past the bus stop that was still in his neighborhood and the one after that as well. He had to stop at the next one, as his lungs was burning. He checked his watch. 4:07 am. He drank a bit of his water as he wondered when the next bus would come. Probably not for a while. When his heart rate was calm, Frisk sat down and pulled the journal out. _'I may as well get some reading done while I wait.'_ He skipped past the entry that he was on. Most of them was about the child growing and Annaka was happy. Then things changed.

 

**_*March 24, 1621_ **

**_We've just received word that there is a War going on between the Monsters and Humans. I'm in shock. We might have to move soon._ **

**_-Annaka_ **

 

That entry was shaky and it left Frisk feeling the same. He quickly moved onto the next one.

 

**_*April 14, 1621_ **

**_I feel as if we have been running in circles these last two weeks. If I'm not worrying about a Monster trying to kill Devin and I, not that it's happened yet, I worry about a scavenger wanting to kill us for supplies. I'm tired._ **

**_-Annaka_ **

 

**_*May 28, 1621_ **

**_I received news that the war is over. All the monsters are sealed away inside of Mount Ebott. Mage Karith, the one that placed the spell over Devin,was the one that delivered the news to me. I'm not sure how I should feel. Before the war started, I was thinking about sending a letter to the King about Devin. It seems that I will never get the chance now._ **

**_-Annaka_ **

 

Frisk looked up when the bus pulled up. Scrambling up, Frisk quickly got on the bus. He was glad that it was a driver that knew he couldn't talk.

 

"A bit early for a trip to the store, eh Frisk?"

 

Frisk smiled in an acknowledging way, quickly digging the notebook out. *Not going to the store, this morning. I'm going to surprise my grandmother.* He wrote out neatly, then showed it to the driver.

 

"Sounds fun. Go ahead and have a seat, then we can be on our way."

 

xXXx

 

Frisk ended up dozing off ten minutes into the ride. The bus driver kindly woke him at his last bus stop.

 

"I'm sorry to wake you from your nap, but this is my last stop before I turn around. Were you going to take another bus or did you miss your stop?"

 

Frisk looked around, noting that here was fine. He fished the notebook out again. *This is fine. I do have another bus to catch. Thank you. Have a nice day.*

 

"Not a problem. And you as well."

 

Assessing his surroundings once more Frisk spotted a sandwich place a little ways from the next bus stop. Touching the wallet in his pocket, he decided to get a sandwich. _'It wouldn't hurt to have one. I'll still have plenty left over to ride the bus.'_

 

Crossing the street and walking through the parking lot, Frisk entered the building.

 

"Good afternoon! How may I help you today?"

 

Frisk took the notebook out once more. *Just a moment, please.*

 

"Not a problem. Let me know when you are ready."

 

After taking a few moments to look the menu over, Frisk ordered his food and paid for it. Taking a corner table, he sat down to eat. A few bites in he decided to read a little more of the journal.

 

**_*December 17, 1621_ **

**_It's been a long while since I had time to write. Devin keeps me so busy now. We've moved into the village that's near the base of Mt. Ebott. Devin loves it here. But it's more like we can't move away._ **

**_We tried to leave this village and Devin got sick. I thought that he was dying. However he was fine when we came back. I convinced Mother to stay after that. She said that as long as I'm happy, she's happy.-_ **

 

Frisk paused to look at his watch. 1:44 pm. _'I should get going soon if I want to make it over before it gets dark.'_ He packed up the other half of his sandwich and the journal. Frisk spotted a bus stop a small distance away and it seemed like the next bus was coming soon. _'Better hurry.'_ Frisk jogged across the street, making it to the sign in time. The bus driver smiled at him and he smiled back, quickly picking a seat in the middle of the bus this time. Once the bus started moving, he dug the journal back out of his bag.

 

**_I also think Devin is aware that the Monster's are inside the mountain. I've caught him staring more than once, with a confused and troubled look on his face. I asked him about a week ago. He told me:_ **

**_Mommy, what's inside of the mountain?_ **

**_I was worried that the spell might have been wearing off. I sent a letter off to Mage Karith and he rushed over. He told me that everything was in place. That the spell wasn't going anywhere. I told him what Devin said, the reason why I was worried. He frowned at me and told me:_ **

**_Give me a few days and I can fix that right up!_ **

**_The smile that he gave as he left both comforted me and left a tiny bit of worry in my heart. What if he wanted to hurt my baby? But that thought left just as fast as it came. If the man wanted to hurt my son, he would have done so already._ **

**_-Annaka_ **

 

**_*December 27, 1621_ **

**_Mage Karith came back today. He gave me a bag that had three identical potion bottles. He told me to mix three spoonfuls in Devin's food every meal until all the potion is gone. The potion is bright yellow and smells like Marigolds. I hope that this works._ **

****

**_-Annaka_ **

**_*Febuary 6, 1622_ **

**_Devin seems even more like a normal child now. He no longer stares at that cursed mountain. He runs and plays with the other kids. He no longer looks troubled. It looks like everything is going to work out for us now._ **

**_-Annaka_ **

 

Frisk looked up, noticing that he was getting pretty close. Maybe ten more minutes? He put the journal away. _'The clouds are really pretty right now.'_ He thought absentmindedly. Suddenly he felt a tingle in his belly. _'What was that? I'm I going to be sick?'_ It was an odd, pulling sensation. Frisk didn't know how to feel about it, or the fact that it kept getting stronger. He could see the mountain now and a giddy excitement rush over him. He pulled the cord. It wasn't time to get off yet, but something told him to.

 

He got off and stood in the path. He was quite a ways away, but he could walk to Grandmother's house from here. However, something was urging him to take a quick hike first. He looked down at his watch, 4:17pm. After a quick internal debate, Frisk started up Mt. Ebott. If he moved fast, he could probably catch the bus that ran by after six. If he missed it, then he'd have to walk.

 

That odd feeling that was still swirling in his belly, was basically buzzing now. It was spurring him to move faster. The terrain was too rough to run safely, but that didn't stop him. He could see a cave opening, already deciding that he can rest there for a bit. Catching his breath and drinking a bit of water, Frisk peaked into the cave.

 

_'It's so pretty in here.'_ Frisk thought as he walked in. The buzzing in his belly slowed it's intensity, but he was still hyper aware of it. There was flowers growing so thick that he couldn't see the ground. There was Daisies, Buttercups, and Marigolds. Some Lilacs and Lavender could be seen too. _'Grandmother is going to love these!!'_

 

Frisk began to pick the flowers, making a bouquet at he made his way deeper into the cave. He was really happy with how this was turning out. Suddenly, there was nothing under his feet and he was falling.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is super late! I got distracted by Looping Nightmare and working on my art. Then I started working last week and I hardly had any time to even look at this.
> 
> I also changed the format for the journal pages slightly.
> 
> Without farther adieu, here's chapter two! c:

The first thing that Frisk noticed was pain. Both his head and left leg was throbbing something awful. It took him a while to open his eyes, and even longer to sit up. _'Where am I?'_

 

He was sitting in a bed of flowers. His bag was a few feet from him, items spilling out. The bouquet that he was working on for his grandmother was all over. The patch of sun that he was sitting in was getting weaker by the minute.

 

_'How am I not dead?'_ He thought, looking up into the tiny beam of light above him. _'There's no way I can climb back up. Maybe there is an exit, deeper in the cave?'_

 

Slowly Frisk got up and gathered everything that fell out of his bag. His mind was still spinning. As soon as everything was packed back up, Frisk carefully started walking deeper into the cave. It was dark, but at the same time it wasn't dark.

 

_'How is this even possible? Not that I'm complaining! It works out for me?'_ He kept walking, amazed that the cave turned into a new room. There was a single yellow flower in the middle of the ground. _'That one is as big as the ones that I landed on earlier. I wonder why this one is here by itself?'_ As he walked closer, he noticed that the flower had a face on it. !!! _'It's one of those fake flowers. I wonder how they got this one to look so-'_

 

"Don't you know that it's rude to stare?"

 

Frisk jumped, putting too much pressure on his hurt leg. He fell back on his butt, hard.

 

"Sorry there, friend! I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?"

 

Frisk nodded as he carefully stood up. He was more confused than ever, but he was also very interested.

 

"My name's Flowey! Flowey the Flower! What's your name?"

 

*F-r-i-s-k!* He tried spelling out. _'Maybe Flowey understands sign language?'_

 

"....What the hell was that?? Can you not talk?" Flowey said after staring for a long time.

 

Frisk shook his head negatively, lowering his eyes. He should have known that Flowey wouldn't be able to understand him.

 

"Don't feel bad friend! Do you want to see something cool?"

 

Nodding his head, there was a sudden tugging sensation in his chest. His head was spinning, but he managed to catch himself before he fell again. He looked down to see a red heart floating a bit in front of him. _'What the heck?!?'_

 

"Isn't that cool! It's your SOUL!"

 

_"MY_ _ **SOUL**_ _?!!'_ Frisk tried to shove it back into his body, but it phased through his fingers.

 

Flowey cocked his head to the side."You can't do that silly." The flower straightened out and looked really excited. "Since you are new to the Underground, I'll share some LOVE with you! LOVE is shared through these little white pellets. Try to get as many as you can, okay?"

 

Frisk had a bad feeling about the tiny spinning white pellets that Flowey summoned, but he didn't want to seem rude. He held his hands out to catch the pellets that was coming his way. The pellets shredded through his hands and some went through his leg. The pain made him jerk back and fall once more. He was sure that he was going to vomit. His raspy screams quickly turned into wet heaving.

 

"You IDIOT! You really thought I was going to be nice to you. In this world it's kill or be killed. You'll do best to remember that. DiE!"

 

Through his blurry vision, all that Frisk could see was a lot of moving white pellets. With as weak as he was, there is no way to get away from any of this. He was going to die. He blacked out shortly after.

 

 

Waking up was the last thing that Frisk thought he was going to do. He was confused even farther when he realized that he was tucked into a bed. The room was dark, but the door was cracked and there was a light on outside.

 

_'Where the heck am I? Who brought me here???'_

 

Frisk slowly eased himself out of the bed, expecting to still be in pain from before. There was a slight twinge, but that was it. How did he heal so quickly? Better yet, how long was he asleep?? He slipped his shoes back on as the questions piled up. His bag was at the end of the bed. After a quick check, Frisk noted that everything was still in his bag. Pulling the strap over his shoulder, he cautiously walked towards the door.

 

Pulling the door open, Frisk wasn't prepared for how bright the next room was. He stumbled a bit, bumping into someone! He was grabbed before he could fall back. Frisk blinked his eyes quickly to get them to adjust. It was a tall goat...woman? At least he thinks it's a woman.

 

"Oh, Dear! It's nice to see you awake! Sorry about bumping into you." She took a few seconds to set the child back on his feet. "My name is Toriel and I am the caretaker of the ruins. What's your name?"

 

Frisk just looked back at her lowered his head. He didn't want to make a fool of himself again, like he did with Flowey.

 

Toriel quickly back pedaled when the child seemed to be curling into himself. "It's quite alright if you don't want to answer. I hope that it was alright that I brought you to my home? Your injuries was quite severe."

 

Frisk looked down at his hands. He didn't stop to think about it when he woke up, but his hands looked almost perfect. There seemed to be slight scarring, but it didn't hurt. He wanted to ask how long he was asleep, but a soft ding echoed through the home.

 

"Oh! That must be the pie. Make yourself at home, dear." Toriel turned and went down the hall and around the corner.

 

Frisk wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He had no clue where Ms. Toriel's home was and the time was also a mystery. He started walking in the same direction as Toriel. He couldn't just leave. That would be rude. The small living room had a cozy feel to it, despite the fact that there was only one comfy chair next to the fireplace. There was a dining table and he settled there as he waited for Toriel to come out of the kitchen.

 

Toriel smiled as she came out of the kitchen. "I made butterscotch pie. It's going to be a while until it's cool enough to eat. Would you like a book to read?"

 

Frisk nodded his head. The book that he picked up was in a weird language. He could pick out a few words, but the rest was ineligible. However there was tons of pictures though.

 

"I can read that to you, if you wish?"

 

Frisk jumped again. For Toriel's size, she was really quiet.

 

Toriel felt bad for startling the child. She just wanted to help him read the book. She knew for a fact that Humans couldn't understand Monster language. She honestly thought that he would choose a book that was already in English.

 

Frisk shook his head, he didn’t need to be read to like a small child. The skeptical look that she was giving him almost made him regret agreeing to read one of her books. He tried to put the book back, but Toriel stopped him.

 

"You can read it dear. I'm not going to stop you."

 

Frisk looked undecided for a moment longer before pulling the book towards himself. He grabbed his bag and chose to sit on the floor, near the fireplace. The book was about nature on the surface, or at least he thought it was.

 

Toriel picked up her book, but she looked down at her guest. If she didn't know any better, she would say that he was actually reading the book that he picked out. She wasn't going to bother him anymore about it.

 

After reading the book Frisk put it back on the shelf. He didn't know if he was allowed to go back to the room that he woke up in.

 

"If you want to go back to the room and rest, you can. The pie won't be ready to eat for a little while longer." Toriel smiled at her guest.

 

_'It's kinda scary how she knew what I was thinking.'_ Frisk nodded his head in response and went straight back into the room that he woke up in. The lamp was on and the room was really nice. It was also obviously a child's room. Everything was decorated so cutely, there was no way that it wasn't. Frisk sat on the bed and dug around in his bag. He pulled out the journal. It seemed like a good time to start reading again.

 

_***May 27, 1632** _

 

_**Devin seems to be growing so fast! He'll be 15 in a week. A fine young gentleman. I'm glad. I can't imagine if he was killed or forced away like the rest of the monsters. Although he never got to meet him, Devin is so much like his Sire. It's almost frightening. He's always smiling and telling jokes. And so many girls falling at his feet. It wouldn't surprise me if he was courting one or two of them.** _

 

_**-Annaka** _

 

_***June 29, 1632** _

 

_**It seems that Devin has gotten Bonnie, one of the girls that was fawning over him, pregnant. I was really hoping that Devin wouldn't end up like me.... But! What if the child is born with Devin's previous features?? I need to speak to Mage Kerith if that could be the case.** _

_**-Annaka** _

 

 

_***July 6, 1632** _

 

_**Mage Karith has told me that the monster heritage that my son carries should not show up in his child. However he said that he would brew a tea to be sure. She should drink it twice a week until the child is born. I'll bond with her over child birthing and rearing advice.** _

 

_**-Annaka** _

 

_'I sort of understand why Annaka wants to keep this a secret, but I feel like she's working so hard to keep it that way. There's no way this is going to end well.'_

 

 

**_*February 28, 1633_ **

 

**_My grandson was born two weeks ago. His name is Chara. He's adorable, but I worry, We all worry. He hasn't opened his eyes since he was born. He cries something awful if we try to force them open, so we leave him be. Other than that, he is a quiet baby. He only fusses if he needs food or a change. I really hope that he opens his eyes soon._ **

 

**_-Annaka_ **

 

**_*March 3, 1633_ **

 

**_Chara opened his eyes! I'm both relieved and terrified. His eye color is the same as blood. Devin ran to me the moment his son opened his eyes. I told him that it should be fine, but I'm not so sure. I went and talked to Mage Karith about Chara. He told me that there is nothing that can be done about this. The abnormal eye color could be from the tea or Devin's sire. There's no way to know._ **

 

**_-Annaka_ **

 

**_*August 18, 1635_ **

 

**_Bonnie is pregnant again and Devin plans on marrying her soon. Most likely before the new child is born. They told Chara that he was going to be a big brother soon. He's as excited as a two year old can be. A younger sibling will be good for Chara. Because of his eye color, he is shunned by the village._ **

 

**_-Annaka_ **

 

_'I really don't like where this is headed...'_ There was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Frisk frowned as he flipped the page. He's getting close to the end of the book now.

 

 

**_*November 20, 1640_ **

 

**_I had no idea that Devin wanted a big family. Bonnie is pregnant again. This will be their fifth child. I joked that Devin was going to have his own village if he and Bonnie kept at it. He laughed and told me that was good. There would be more for him to love._ **

 

**_-Annaka_ **

 

**_* December 13, 1640_ **

 

**_Chara came running to me with a black eye and a split lip, covered in dirt. Patches of clothing was wet as well. The abuse is getting worse. He stopped crying and asking why the villagers hate him. He just comes to me and I clean him up. I cuddle him until he falls asleep. Devon comes and gets him around dinner time. The cycle repeats. Because I was selfish, my grandson has to suffer. I wish I could take it all back._ **

 

**_-Annaka_ **

 

When Frisk flipped the page, a folded piece of paper fell out, he wanted to look at it, but he wanted to read the next entry first.

 

 

**_*December 15, 1640_ **

 

**_Devin came to my house early in the morning. He was asking if Chara was in my house. I was confused. Devon had took him home the evening before. I hadn't seen him since then, it was then that I noticed a letter on my floor. Unfolding the paper, I knew right away that it was from Chara.-_ **

 

Frisk looked down at the piece of parchment that fell out earlier. Was it? He opened it:

 

_**I have to leave. I'm sorry. -Chara** _

 

Just that one line gave him a chill. It sounded so seriously final... This was not something he'd want to read from a seven year old. Folding the paper, he went back to the journal.

 

**_We searched all day for him. His scarf was found near the mountain. I fear the worst. Did some wild animal find him? No. His remains would've been found if that was true. Could he have found a way to leave the village?? He is the same as Devin and he can't leave... Where is my grandson? Where is Chara?_ **

 

This entry wasn't even signed off. It was the last one. There was three more pages to the journal, but it was nothing but the last two questions repeated over and over. there was a lot of angry, frustrated scribbles. The ink was also smudged and smeared as if it was wet at some point. What happened to Chara? As he was tucking the journal back into his bag, the door slowly opened.

 

"I'm sorry child. I would have knocked, but I was sure that you went back to sleep. The pie is cool if you want to have some now."

 

Frisk nodded and followed Toriel to the table. She placed a slice of pie in front of her guest.

 

*Thank you.* Frisk signed. Realizing what he did, he quickly turned his attention to Toriel.

 

"You are very welcome, little one."

 

Frisk was amazed and quickly signed out, *You can understand me?!*

 

"Of course dear. Did you think that I wouldn't be able to understand?" He nodded. "There are a lot of monsters that understand Hands. All you have to do is ask."

 

*I'm sorry.*

 

"What ever for, child?"

 

*I'm sorry.* he signed again, his hands shaking. He was sure that he was going to get punished for not talking right away.

 

Toriel noticed that something was wrong right away. She slowly and gently placed a paw on the shaking child's head. She began petting him in a comforting manner. "It's alright my child. It's going to be alright."

 

It took a few minutes, but Frisk managed to calm down a bit.

 

"Better dear?"

 

*Yes, thank you.* He pulled at the hem of his shirt then added. *My name is Frisk.*

 

Toriel smiled. "Well Frisk, go ahead and eat up. There's plenty left if you want more to eat."

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at torii-cloud.tumblr.com


End file.
